


Longing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gap Filler, M/M, Points of View, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's thoughts after returning the bracelet to Brian in episode 304.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I've never posted any of my stuff over here, so i thought, why not start here, as this was one of the first things i wrote.  cross-posted from my lj, originally just titled as 304 gapfiller there.  


* * *

On my way home I tried desperately to stop thinking about Brian. I should have just given the bracelet to Deb to return or waited until I saw him at the diner. Carl would have let him know the charges were dropped. But I wanted to do it. I owed it to him to do it. I needed him to know that people gave a shit, that they didn't really think he had done this.

I needed him to know that I gave a shit, that I believed him, that it was never even a question in my mind. He had done so much for me, was still looking out for me even now, i owed him this much at least.

When he opened the door to the loft, hair slightly messy, white tank, faded jeans, he was soooo Brian. The way I thought of him when I thought of us, thought of the times when it was just the two of us at home, doing nothing in particular.

God help me I wanted him, and I know it was written all over my face. I knew it because when I looked up at him after I finished attaching the bracelet to his arm, trying to ignore how electric it felt just to feel his skin on mine for that fraction of a second my hand brushed his arm, when I looked up, my want was mirrored back at me in his eyes, on his lips.

When I got back to Ethan's, I was relieved he wasn't home. If he had been, I would have fucked him in hopes of chasing thoughts of Brian from my mind. But it rarely worked. To often it happened that I would lose focus on Ethan for just a second, and that's all it took for Brian to slide in. I felt fucking guilty about it, but that never stopped it from happening.

I lay back on the shitty mattress, roughly freeing my dick and stroking it with an urgency I wouldn't admit to myself. I let the guilt slip away long enough to let Brian slip in. Brian naked, holding himself over me, rubbing his cock against mine. Brian kissing my lips, kissing my neck. Brian's mouth sliding down me, swallowing me whole. Brian's tongue licking at my hole, thrusting inside of me. Brian whispering all the dirty things I secretly wanted to hear. Brian fucking me, eyes on mine, telling me things I needed to hear without words.

When I came, Brian's name was the one that quietly fell from my lips. I lay there, waiting for the guilt to come, and it did. But it wasn't that bad, it was the fucking emptiness that was killing me.


End file.
